Gartenparty bei Kanzler Palpatine
by phoenix27
Summary: Palpatine läd ein! Fühlt euch bei ihm wie zu Hause und verfolgt die Ereignisse aus sicherer Distanz...*g*


Gartenparty bei Kanzler Palpatine  
  
Disclaimer: Sämtliche Star Wars-Charaktere gehören George Lucas, bis auf meine kleine Phoenix (ihr nen dicken schmatzer geb), die ich niemandem überlasse, Lena bin ich, Saskia und Tasha gehören sich selber...  
  
Ort: Garten von Palpatines Apartement. Anwesende: Kanzler Palpatine/Darth Sidious, Darth Maul, Phoenix Jinn, Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala Skywalker, Yoda, Mace Windu, Count Dooku/Lord Tyranus, Qui Gon Jinn, Shmi Skywalker Lars, Saskia, Lena, Tasha  
  
Palpatine : Herzlich willkommen zu meiner kleinen Party. Ihr fragt euch sicher, warum ich diese kleine Feier halte?  
  
Zustimmendes Nicken und allgemeines Gemurmel  
  
Palpatine: Nun, ich möchte meine Notstandsvollmachten, die mich in ein paar Jahren zum Imp- öhm ich meine...naja. Ich möchte einfach ein bisschen gute Laune verbreiten. *grinst von einem Ohr zum anderen*  
  
Beifall ertönt.Dann überlässt der Kanzler der immer noch existierenden Sängerin Madonna die Bühne, damit sie das Eis bricht. Musik fängt an zu dudeln.  
  
Lena: Guck ma, Aika, da ist- Saskia: Es heißt Raven! R-A-V-E-N!! Lena: Achja, stimmt. Hatte eben vergessen, dass Aika gestorben ist. An Sex und Alkohol...  
  
Köpfe drehen sich und Saskia läuft rot an.  
  
Saskia: Noch einen Muchser und ich werde dich... Tasha:*sieht von ihrem gameboy auf * Alles in Ordnung! Die beiden sind Autorinnen, die ab und zu Brainstormings abhalten um neue Ideen für ihre Fics zu sammeln!  
  
Leute wenden sich wieder ihren Gesprächen zu.  
  
Lena: Naja, was ich vor deinem kleinen Anfall sagen wollte: Guck ma...Raven....da hinten steht Darth Maul. Meinst du der ist auch so..naja...du weißt schon..ähem..wie Sev ?*lächelt verlegen* Saskia: Hmm, weiß nich. Geh hin und rede mit ihm. Lena: Ich trau mich aber nich!  
  
Eine kleine grüne Gestalt dackelt auf die drei Mädels zu.  
  
Saskia: Wah! Nich schon wieder der Spast! Lena: Was hast du denn gegen Yoda? Stört dich sein Sprachfehler? Saskia: Ja, aber außerdem hat er mich schon vorher versucht anzumachen. Lena: Echt? Wie denn? Saskia: Tja, er hat Folgendes gesagt: Du willst sehen wie ich kann schwingen mein Lichtschwert? Lena:*Gibt Würggeräusche von sich*  
  
Yoda: Ah, du ja da bist, meine Autorin blonde schöne....*sabbert auf seine Kutte* Lena: Tja, ich glaube ich hole mir nen Drink. Komm Tasha, ich glaube Obi Wan spielt auch gerade Gameboy! Tasha:*holt reflexartig Linkkabel aus ihrer Tasche  
  
Die beiden machen sich schleunigst auf den Weg zur Bar.  
  
Saskia:* wirft ihren Begleiterinnen einen hysterischen Blick zu.* Yoda: So, endlich allein wir sind. Finde atemberaubend dich..... Saskia: Hier, dann nimm ein Mentos!*gibt ihm mentos und rennt hinter Lena und Tasha her* Saskia:*kommt an der bar an, doch niemand von den beiden ist da, dann hört sie lena* Lena: Aha, und was haben Sie dann mit ihm gemacht? Darth Maul: *nimmt eine coolere pose ein* Nun ja, nachdem ich ihn also mit Ani erwische, schieß ich ein paar gut gelungene Fotos. Am nächsten Morgen konnte man sie dann ums Tausendfache vergrößert am Jeditempel bewundern.*grinst fies* Lena:*sieht bewundernd zu ihm auf und klimpert dabei mit den wimpern* Wow! Ich konnte Obi Wan noch nie leiden. Er ist so...naja...dämlich. Darth Maul:*genießt soviel aufmerksamkeit* Tja, er sollte sich lieber in Acht nehmen, solange er und ich auf einem Planeten weilen... Saskia: Da bist du also!  
  
Etwas weiter vom Geschehen entfernt.  
  
Phoenix: Vater, er ist soooo süß! Und so sanft und....er liebt mich. Ich weiß nicht, was du hast! Qui Gon: *schüttelt verzweifelt den kopf* Kind, er ist ein Sith Lord, und mit denen ist nicht zu spaßen. Er spielt vielleicht nur mit dir! Phoenix: Ach was! Das ist echt übertrieben! Sie mal da hinten! Da knutschen Ani und Padme. Darf ich denn nicht auch mal glücklich sein? Qui Gon: Natürlich, aber nicht so.  
  
Am Buffet.  
  
Dooku: Yamyam. Sieht sehr lecker aus. Wie finden Sie das Sushi hier? Shmi: Ja, sehr lecker. Natürlich fehlen hier die Pilze, die auf meiner Feuchtfarm wachsen. Dooku: Pilze? Ich liebe Pilze. Haben Sie ein paar Rezepte für mich? Shmi*lächelt freundlich* Natürlich. Kommen Sie, wir können uns hierhin setzten, dann kann ich sie Ihnen geben.  
  
Im Pool  
  
Mace:*entspannt sich im beheizten pool* uh, was kitzelt denn da so? Ach du meine Güte..... *stöhnt* Oh ja....*hechelt* Ja ja ja...gottogottogooooooooooott! Yoda:*taucht auf* Dir gefallen es hat? Mit mir kommen in finstere Ecke, dann du wirst kriegen mehr.... Mace:*sieht aus, als ob er um hilfe schreien will* Igitt! Yoda du alte Sau! Du bist echt eklig. Ich weiß nicht, was man trinken müsste, um dich schön zu saufen. Yoda: Wir sehen werden...*lächelt hinterlistig*  
  
  
  
4 Stunden später.....  
  
Saskia hängt am Buffet fest und haut sich sämtliche Schokoladentafeln rein. Darth Maul und Lena sitzen an der Bar und trinken einen nach dem anderen.  
  
Lena: Ach du Scheiße, is ja schon so spät. Ich glaube, ich sollte die Mädels zusammentrommeln und dann nach Hause. Darth Maul: Schade. Aber vielleicht möchtest du dir meine beachtliche...ähm...Waffensammlung ansehen.*grinst einladend* Lena: Öhm..*ist puterrot* Äh, naja, so wie es aussieht spielt Tasha immer noch mit Obi Wan Gameboy und Saskia futtert Schokolade.Weißt du, ich interessiere mich sehr für..ähm..Waffen.  
  
Darth Maul und Lena verschwinden ins Apartment.  
  
Saskia:*kippt nach hinten und schläft an ort und stelle ein*  
  
Dooku und Shmi liegen in einem Gebüsch, nachdem sich beide Mut angetrunken haben.  
  
Phoenix sucht nach Darth Maul, trifft aber unterwegs Palpatine und unterhält sich so lange mit ihm, dass sie vergisst, weswegen sie durch den ganzen garten gelatscht ist.  
  
Tasha und Obi Wan sind inzwischen nach dem vierten Harvest Moon-Jahr eingeschlafen.  
  
Yoda und Mace haben es sich im Pool mehr als gemütlich gemacht....  
  
Qui Gon, Padme und Ani spielen die 459. Runde Twister.  
  
Der Morgen danach...  
  
Lena*stöhnt* Verfluchte Kopfschmerzen. Scheiß Kater...ma wieder einen über den Durst getrunken. Na klasse.*sieht sich genervt um, entdeckt dann darth maul, der noch schläft.* Ach du heilige Scheiße! Wenn das Phoenix erfährt, bin ich geliefert. Glaube nicht, dass sie dann noch in meiner Story mitspielen will! Darth Maul:*blinzelt* Was war Gestern los? Wir haben doch nicht etwa... Lena: Doch, haben wir. Darth Maul: Fuck. Was erzähl ich jetzt bloß Phoenix? Naja, wenigstens werde ich dann dem Sithimage gerecht.  
  
Ruhe für 2 Minuten.  
  
Darth Maul: War ich gut?*sieht lena hoffnungsvoll an* Lena: Tja, ich weiß es nicht mehr. Vergiss nicht, wir waren betrunken..... Darth Maul: Hm, dann sollten wir es wiederholen....  
  
Im Garten erwachen diverse Schnapsleichen zum Leben.  
  
Padme: Ah, mein Arsch. Qui Gon:*sieht sie erschrocken an* Padme: Ich meine natürlich: Ah, mein Popöchen...*lächelt wie eine schönheitskönigin* Ani: Schnarch.  
  
Mace: Iih, habe ich etwa wieder ins Bett gepullert? Yoda: Nein. Du nur so nass bist weil im Pool wir haben geschlafen. Mace: Wir?*schluckt laut* Yoda: Ja.Echt scharf du warst. Noch nie so guten Sex ich gehabt.*gibt ihm ein küsschen* Mace: Das darf doch nicht wahr sein.....*versucht sich zu ertränken*  
  
Tasha: *gähnt* ich suche ma Raven und das Lenchen.... Obi Wan: *nickt* Ich suche was zu essen.  
  
Tasha stakst los, findet nur Raven, die aufgrund der Massen an Schokolade des gestrigen Abends im Gebüsch reihert, putzt ihr den Mund ab und die beiden suchen weiter. Dann treffen sie Phoenix, der wieder eingefallen ist, darth Maul zu suchen, und die drei machen sich auf den Weg ins Apartment.  
  
Phoenix: Irgendwie hab ich da ein ganz ein mieses Gefühl. Tasha: Wie viel hast du Gestern getrunken? Phoenix: Nichts. Es ist eher eine Vorahnung...*fuchtelt düster mit den händen rum* Saskia: Oh, hat dir die Macht gesagt, dass das brave kleine Lenchen und dein böser Sithfreund gerade zusammen in einem Bett liegen? Also bitte....*verdreht die Augen und flüstert Tash zu* Das ist ma wieda typisch für Lena, sich so eine bescheuerte hysterische und vor allem so unrealistisch denkende Tusse auszudenken und mit ihr ihren Groschenroman zu vermarkten... Tash: Tja, was soll man machen.  
  
Das Trio ist inzwischen am bewussten Zimmer angekommen. Man kann ganz deutlich Geräusche wahrnehmen, die durch etwas hervorgerufen werden, was in diesem Zimmer ganz offensichtlich stattfindet.  
  
Phoenix: Glaubt ihr, wir können da jetzt einfach so reinplatzen? Vielleicht sind das gar nicht die beiden... Tash:*spielt wieder gameboy* Mir egal... Saskia: Ich will sofort nach Hause, also gehe ich von mir aus jetzt da rein und stelle mich den Konsequenzen. Phoenix:*sieht entschlossen aus* Na dann....los!  
  
Tür wird aufgetreten, Darth Maul und Lena weichen schnell auseinander.  
  
Saskia: Moin Lenchen. Lena: Moin Raven. Tasha : Tach auch. Lena : *nickt tasha zu* Phoenix: Aaaah! Du miese Schlampe!!Dich mach ich kalt!!Achja, das wollte ich seit EP2 schon andauernd sagen: Diese Party ist vorbei! Darth Maul: *zieht peinlich berührt die decke höher* Ähm, es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht..echt nicht...Du kennst mich doch*grinst schelmisch* Phoenix: Du Schuft!*rennt heulend weg* Daaaaaaaaaaaaaddyyyyyyyyyy!! Saskia: Mach hinne Lenchen! Ich will zurück in meinen Kerker! Lena:Jaja, ich komme gleich! Tasha:*prustet völlig pubertär los und wird knallrot* hahaha! Ich komme gleich! Gott ist das lustig!!!!Bruaharharhar.... Saskia zerrt Tasha aus dem Zimmer. Es herrschen 2 Minuten der völligen Stille.  
  
Darth Maul: War ich gut...dieses Mal?? Lena*in einem leicht genervten ton* Ja, du warst unglaublich! Ich wäre beinahe explodiert, das war der beste Sex meines Lebens... du bist überhaupt der Beste!*verdreht heimlich die augen* Darth Maul:*im brustton der überzeugung* Aaah, wusst ichs doch! *lehnt sich entspannt im bett zurück*  
  
Lena inzwischen wieder angezogen gibt ihm ein Küsschen und verschwindet dann mit Saskia und Tasha zurück nach Hause.  
  
In Saskias Kerker: Lena: Hmm, ich glaube, ich sollte Phoenix ein bisschen umschreiben und sie nicht so treu doof und vor allem nich so theatralisch lassen. Das war bestimmt Svens Einfluss!  
  
Allgemeine Zustimmung.  
  
  
  
So, bin gespannt auf eure Kommentare......schön fleißig schreiben!!! 


End file.
